Tel que tu es
by SaphirActar
Summary: Tout le monde a le droit à son happy end, lui comme les autres. Crackship en vue, moussaillons !


**Hello tout le monde, bonne année !**

**Je commence avec un crackpairing que je commence à aimer beaucoup trop et au passage, joyeux noël en retard Suu-kuni, parce que cet OS est totalement pour toi, j'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire !**

**Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, où ce n'est pas le mariage de Sanji et Pudding qui doit avoir lieu, comme vous allez le découvrir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, je suis de très bonne humeur d'avoir écrit ça, on commence l'année sur du feel good, c'est chouette !**

**Edit pour Hiyoki-chan : Si jamais tu repasses par ici, déjà merci pour ton commentaire ! Je ne pense pas avoir ouvert la voie sur ce pairing, mais je dois t'avouer que la seule autre fic sur le sujet que je connaisse est de moi, un OS de mon calendrier de l'avent 2019, le jour 8 si je ne dis pas de bêtise, pour le thème puéril. Mais si jamais tu en trouves d'autres... Je ne dis pas non !**

* * *

C'était le grand jour et Katakuri était nerveux. Lui, le plus fort des fils de Big Mom, un pirate avec une prime immense et une puissance largement reconnue, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Personne ne devait le voir ainsi et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était isolé dans ses appartements. Même sa sœur Brûlée n'avait pas l'autorisation de rentrer. Il avait prétexté qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer et comme il l'avait annoncé avec autorité, personne n'avait cherché à le contredire.

En vérité, Katakuri était totalement en train de se gaver de donuts pour compenser son stress.

Par chance, les cuisiniers avaient laissé tout un stock de donuts au chocolat, son péché mignon, et l'homme ne s'était pas fait prier pour les dévorer tous. Hélas, il n'arrivait pas à enlever ce qui le tracassait de son esprit, même en essayant de toutes ses forces.

Quelques petits coups retentirent à la porte de sa chambre et il eut un frisson. Katakuri avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé à un tel moment. En plus, il n'était pas en retard, il venait de le vérifier à l'instant. Dans le doute, il commença à cacher la pagaille qu'il avait créé dans la pièce et planqua les donuts survivants.

« - J'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas, lança-t-il.

\- Katakuri, c'est moi, Brûlée. Tu veux bien ouvrir ? »

Il hésita. Brûlée était probablement sa petite sœur préférée et ce n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'il avait exactement 38 petites sœurs. Sa mère, Big Mom, avait eu 85 enfants, un score incroyable qui lui permettait de mériter largement son surnom. Katakuri n'était pas du genre à faire du favoritisme mais avec Brûlée, c'était différent. Elle avait toujours été si gentil avec lui. Le grand homme remit correctement son écharpe devant le bas de son visage et ouvrit la porte.

Sa petite sœur entra, un sourire sur le visage. Elle était plus jeune que lui mais les années ne l'avaient pas épargné. Katakuri paraissait plus jeune que Brûlée, qui arborait déjà de nombreuses rides. La cicatrice qui lui balafrait le visage n'arrangeait rien mais son grand-frère la trouvait magnifique ainsi. Le lien entre les deux était très fort, d'autant qu'elle était une des rares personnes de confiance de la famille Charlotte à avoir vu son visage.

« - Tu as l'air bien nerveux, grand frère. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. Je suis parfaitement calme.

\- Il y a des traces de donuts par terre, c'est inutile de mentir.

\- Mensonge, le sol est parfaitement propre… Eh, tu m'as espionné par le miroir !

\- Pardon, mais je trouvais étrange que tu t'enfermes ainsi avant ton propre mariage. Si quelque chose te chiffonne, tu peux m'en parler.

\- Ah Brûlée, le problème, c'est moi.

\- Toi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu es un charmant garçon, serviable et adorable. En plus, je pense que ta promise t'aime bien et la réciproque a l'air vrai, je me trompe ?

\- Non, elle est vraiment parfaite. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle réagira en voyant le bas de mon visage ? Je lui semblerais bien moins attirant d'un coup… Et puis, cela implique aussi de révéler à toute la famille ce que je cache derrière mon écharpe pendant la cérémonie.

\- Oh, c'est donc ça ! Mais quand voudras-tu admettre que tu es parfait comme tu es ?

\- Brûlée, ce n'est pas vrai… Je suis…

\- Irrésistiblement beau, et je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire. Fais-toi un peu confiance, Katakuri et fais aussi confiance à ta fiancée. Si elle t'aime, cela n'aura aucune importance pour elle. Et je sais qu'elle t'aime ! Alors ?

\- Merci, petite sœur. Dis-moi, tu veux bien m'aider à m'habiller ?

\- Bien sûr, mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec les donuts sinon tu n'entreras plus dans ton costume. Le jour de ton mariage, ça, ce serait moche ! »

Brûlée se mit à rire et Katakuri ne put s'empêcher de la suivre. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui remonter le moral ! Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la vision désastreuse qu'il avait eu du futur, grâce à son haki de l'observation. Cette cérémonie le terrifiait mais il allait devoir l'affronter, comme tout adversaire qui avait croisé son chemin. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul.

« Dis-donc Reiju, tu es magnifique ! »

Alors que la jeune Vinsmoke se regardait dans le miroir, elle avait bien du mal à accepter le compliment de Niji. Certes, la robe qu'elle portait était sublime et la coupe lui allait plutôt bien, mais derrière le vêtement, c'était toujours elle. Reiju attachait peu d'importance à la beauté, alors que ses frères ne manquaient pas de siffler la moindre femme qu'ils croisaient. Même Ichiji le faisait, en se montrant un peu plus discret que les deux autres. Est-ce que Sanji était pareil ? Reiju n'en savait rien, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa fuite du Germa 66, bien des années auparavant.

« - La robe est jolie, avoua-t-elle. Mais je suis toujours la même. Pas plus belle, pas plus moche.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois désirable, sourit Ichiji avec un regard froid. Tu dois absolument plaire à ton mari, sans quoi notre alliance avec Big Mom tombe à l'eau.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème de ce point de vue, mon cher frère.

\- J'aimerais pas être à ta place, il est tellement grand ce Katakuri.

\- Tu es un crétin, Yonji, tu le sais ? se moqua le bleu. Si tu étais à sa place, c'est une fille qui aurait été choisie pour toi. Et ma foi, il y en a des belles dans la famille Charlotte.

\- Pas uniquement, rigola le plus jeune. Faut bien tomber quoi !

\- Calmez-vous, soupira Ichiji. Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre Père, ou nous allons finir par être en retard. Allons-y, Reiju. »

C'était donc enfin l'heure tant attendue et pas vraiment redoutée. C'était certes un mariage de convenance, une alliance politique, mais Reiju avait eu le temps de connaître Katakuri et de découvrir sa personnalité. Est-ce que c'était de l'amour, elle n'en savait rien, mais la jeune femme était certaine de ne pas le détester, au contraire. Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.

La fratrie rejoignit Judge Vinsmoke qui les attendait, dans un costume à la fois sobre mais permettant de montrer qu'il avait de l'importance. Le roi du Germa 66 jeta un regard empli de fierté sur ses trois fils. Il n'avait que des éloges à faire d'eux et jamais il ne voulait se séparer d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Reiju était celle jetée en pâture à la famille de Big Mom. Sinon, Judge aurait choisi Sanji mais le troisième fils demeurait insaisissable. Sa sœur payait pour lui.

« - Vous voilà, mes enfants.

\- Oui, Père, nous sommes prêts, répondit cérémonieusement Ichiji.

\- Très bien. Reiju, tu es belle comme ta mère. »

Ce compliment sortait de nulle part et la jeune femme ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Certes, son père l'aimait bien aussi, quoique pas autant que ses frères, mais il était aussi fier d'elle. Cependant, jamais il n'avait mentionné sa femme depuis son décès. C'était surprenant mais au fond d'elle-même, Reiju ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait.

Le Germa 66 débarqua sur le lieu de la cérémonie à bord d'un carrosse. Tous les invités étaient déjà là, ainsi que la famille du promis, Big Mom y compris. L'impératrice semblait jubiler de joie mais c'était sans doute plus à l'idée du gâteau de mariage que du bonheur de son second fils, peu importe à quel point elle l'aimait. Judge et ses fils allèrent s'installer à la table qui leur était réservé, tandis que Reiju se retrouvait seule pour remonter l'allée. Tous les regards se braquaient sur elle mais la jeune femme n'avait pas peur. Se concentrant au maximum pour avoir l'air gracieuse et digne de son royaume, elle entama la longue marche vers l'autel.

« - Comme elle est jolie ! Ils ne font pas n'importe quoi, ces Vinsmoke !

\- Pour Katakuri, il fallait bien ça, c'est quand-même le plus fort des fils de Big Mom !

\- D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il ne manque que lui pour que le mariage commence ! »

C'était une bonne question dont Reiju n'avait pas la réponse. Et si Katakuri avait décidé de faire demi-tour, de ne pas se marier avec elle ? Les paroles d'Ichiji lui revinrent en mémoire mais Reiju les chassa de sa tête. Non, tout irait bien, il viendrait. Ils se l'étaient promis la vieille.

La marche fut longue mais lorsque la jeune femme arriva à l'autel, elle découvrit que Katakuri était déjà là. Un murmure de surprise parcourut la foule, montrant qu'il avait dû passer par un autre chemin que celui de sa promise. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il soit présent et qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé tomber. Son costume tout de noir était beau mais il portait une écharpe qui masquait le bas de son visage, tout en étant assorti au costume. Reiju s'approcha de son promis, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et ils se tinrent les mains, tandis que le prêtre commençait son long discours consciencieusement répété.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici pour assister à l'union de Charlotte Katakuri et Vinsmoke Reiju, ainsi qu'à l'alliance de deux royaumes…

\- Tu ne me facilites pas la vie, murmura Reiju.

\- Comment ça ? répondit à voix basse Katakuri. Tu es magnifique.

\- Tu es beau aussi mais avec cette écharpe, comment allons-nous pouvoir échanger un baiser ? C'est ce que tout le monde attend j'imagine.

\- Ecoute, je… Je ne veux pas que tout le monde voie le bas de mon visage et… Je ne te l'ai pas montré non plus, alors je ne voudrais pas que tu…

\- C'est seulement ça ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire Katakuri, je vais m'en sortir. »

Le fils de Big Mom ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle comptait faire mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il l'aimait sincèrement, même si cela pouvait paraitre étrange et qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Katakuri devait croire en Reiju.

Bien trop vite au goût du marié, l'échange des consentements arriva. Sans surprise, ce fut un oui des deux côtés, assez sincère pour satisfaire Big Mom et Judge. Dans le public, Brûlée était en train de pleurer alors qu'ils échangeaient les alliances, de magnifiques bagues qui avaient dû valoir une petite fortune chacune. Maintenant, plus rien ne les séparait de ce que redoutait le marié.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

La phrase maudite résonna dans l'air et c'est presque mécaniquement que Katakuri se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Reiju. Puis dans son esprit, ce fut le vide complet. Même son haki de l'observation ne lui permettait pas de voir ce que le futur réservait. Quelqu'un allait finir par se rendre compte qu'il mettait du temps, il y aurait des remarques et Big Mom serait mécontente. Il imaginait bien comment les événements pouvaient mal se terminer.

Par chance pour lui, la mariée eut un peu plus de réflexion. Elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui pendant qu'il se baissait et tira doucement son écharpe vers le bas. Les horribles crocs se découvrirent mais Reiju ne réfléchit même pas en les voyant et elle embrassa l'homme à qui son destin était lié. Elle fut si rapide que personne n'eut le temps de voir le visage de Katakuri. De toute façon, le voile de la mariée bloquait totalement la vue.

Personne ne se rendit compte de rien et les acclamations fusèrent de la foule, la plupart polies mais certaines étaient sincèrement joyeuses. Katakuri ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais il se sentait vraiment reconnaissant. Quand Reiju mit fin au baiser, qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir l'air faux, elle prit soin de remonter directement l'écharpe sur le bas du visage de son époux et lui adressa un sourire.

« Reiju, tu es un ange. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à lui dire et elle-même n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la suite tomba sur eux. Maintenant, il leur fallait discuter avec les invités, recevoir des félicitations, ouvrir le bal, offrir la première part du gâteau à Big Mom pour ne pas la fâcher et tant d'autres éléments qui passèrent bien vite. En tout cas, c'était la fête sur Whole Cake Island.

Dès qu'ils le purent, les deux nouveaux mariés se retirèrent dans les appartements de Katakuri à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'homme prit même soin de cacher les miroirs, au cas où sa sœur souhaiterait les espionner, même si cela paraissait peu probable. Ensuite, le fils de Big Mom se retourna vers Reiju qui souriait avec sincérité. Sans un mot, la femme s'approcha de lui et défit son écharpe, révélant le bas du visage de son mari. Elle le regardait sans détourner les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas peur du monstre que je suis ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non. Peu m'importe ton apparence. Cela ne changera pas ce que j'aime chez toi. Et pour être tout à fait franche avec toi…

\- Brûlée t'a déjà révélé mon vrai visage ?!

\- Je connais même ton penchant pour les donuts.

\- Décidément… Et tu as quand-même accepté de m'épouser ?

\- Dis-moi pourquoi j'aurais dû refuser. »

Il commença à réfléchir mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter davantage et s'empara de ses lèvres, ignorant les crocs. La sensation était agréable et Katakuri se laissa aller, enlaçant Reiju dans ses grands bras. Peut-être que même un monstre comme lui avait droit à de l'amour finalement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui le monstre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je sais que c'est impossible mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire avec eux ! Ils méritent tout le bonheur du monde, dans le manga aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez apprécié ! A plus tard dans le car, SaphirActar !**


End file.
